


Through The Wall

by OftenWrongSoong



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wings, audio recording, miracle orgasms, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong
Summary: So, anyway, now this blonde guy is coming around, I dunno, every other day or so? And, you guys, for real, I am so sleep deprived.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 124





	Through The Wall

So I've been renting this flat for a while, and it was fine. Great central location, good transport links, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
  


There's this guy that lives in the flat next door. We were never introduced, he seemed to want to keep himself to himself. Fine by me, I just want a quiet life.

  
  


Anyway, he's kinda... strange. Really skinny, always wears black, seems pretty grumpy (a mate of mine christened him 'Tall, dark and grim'). I don't know what he does for work, he keeps weird hours. I dunno, I always thought he was involved in, like, organized crime or something. Like, he's got _the flashest car you've ever seen._ Not some bullshit Ferrari or a Lambo or some other knob extension. No, it's like a full on _classic._ I don't know what it is, my Dad would probably know.

  
  


ANYWAY.

  
  


So, I never saw him that often, what with work and everything. I sometimes heard him shouting through the wall, but I never saw anyone else going in or out of his place, so I figured he just gets angry at the news, or whatever.

  
  


_And THEN._ Oh my god, you _guys._

  
  


Look, I'm all for people getting together, finding love, enjoying themselves. I'm not, like, a prude or anything.

  
  


But for _fuck's sake!_

  
  


Like I said, I've never seen him with anyone. Turns out that, apparently, his 'type' is middle-aged maths teacher.

  
  


What. The. Fuck.

  
  


So, anyway, now this blonde guy is coming around, I dunno, every other day or so? And, you guys, for real, I am _so sleep deprived._

  
  


Every. Other. Damn. _Night._ Sometimes during the day too, when I'm in on weekends.

  
  


I know the guy's name now, because I keep hearing it being _screamed through the FUCKING WALL!!!_

  
  


This 'angel' guy comes round, they have loud (drunk?) conversations (I hear stuff from the Bible, like they're in there discussing scripture?!? WTAF.), and then, the noise _really_ starts.

  
  


But here's the really fucked up thing. They've got some _weird shit_ going on in there. Because it's not just the normal noises, it's like... I don't know, like a... pillow fight? Like, the _weirdest_ shit. And every now and then something gets broken, I guess because they're... having a pillow fight? In the middle of... sex?

  
  


Look, I'm as confused as you are, trust me.

  
  


And I have to listen to this. _Every. Other. Night._

  
  


Anyway, I told a couple of friends, they called bullshit, (I would too, tbh.) so I made a recording.

  
  


Look, I'm not a fucking pervert or anything, I'm just sick to _death_ of listening to this. Idk, maybe I'll go to the police, I'm pretty sure 'Tall, dark and grim' is up to some shit.

  
  


If you guys have any idea what's going on, hit me up with suggestions. In the meantime, I'm buying earplugs.

  
  


I recorded this Wednesday at gone half three. SERIOUSLY?!? It's a fucking _work night, assholes!_

  
  


[Wednesday 0348](https://soundcloud.com/user-367021508/through-the-wall/s-a4YG1)  
  


UPDATE;

  
  


YOU GUYS

  
  


I bumped into the blonde guy (I keep thinking of him as angel, fml) in the hallway, and he's carrying this big box...

  
  


So I say hey, as you do, and he gives me this huge smile, introduces himself as Mister Fell, and says he's sorry he didn't have the chance to get to know me better.

  
  


GUYS

  
  


THEY'RE MOVING

  
  


There was a van outside, and a couple of guys helping them move shit, and Mister Fell says they're going to the country, and I am _so fucking happy._

  
  


I'm gonna be able to get a decent night's sleep, and they can pillow fight as much as they want.

  
  


Here's the real tea, though. And, look, I'm not... like, sappy or anything. Really, I'm not. True love, soul mates? Makes me wanna retch.

  
  


But 'Tall, dark and grim' is _smiling._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I have the audio without the muffled effect... My dudes, it's like you're in the room. If anyone wants it, let me know and I'll drop a link.


End file.
